


A Favor

by Lokaal



Series: Suburban Neighbors [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dorks, I can see Ezio being scared of insects okay, M/M, Modern AU, gay babies, i don't even know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third teeny tiny drabble fics for these two. </p>
<p>Ezio has a favor to ask of Leonardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



A knock on the door jolted Leonardo awake. He sat dazed for a moment, slowly realizing that he had been face down on his sketchbook. He felt his forehead, taking his pencil off where it had stuck to his skin. There was an indent in his skin now but was swiftly forgotten when another impatient knock came. 

Missy, barking and bouncing around, was already at the door when he reached it. Ezio hovered on his doorstep, wearing shorts and a thin singlet. “Leo, I need to ask you a favor.” 

Immediately Leonardo’s face crimsoned and he tried to stutter out an answer. 

“Not like that,” Ezio interjected, “Not this time. I need you to get something out of my hallway.” 

“A-Alright,” Leonardo blinded a few time in shock, making sure Missy stayed inside the house as he closed the door. “Wait… This time?” 

“Hurry, please. That thing was the size of Venice.” 

Leonardo hurried after Ezio, oddly nervous about going into his neighbor’s house for the first time. The house was actually not much different from his own home, save for that it was tidy. It was not what Leonardo had expected; then again, he actually did not know this man well. As they went through the lounge, Hunter gave them a disinterested look from where he leaned against the leather couch. Ezio seemed oblivious to Leonardo’s distraction and suddenly stopped by a doorway. “Through here. My bedroom is the very end door, it was near there.” 

“What am I doing, Ezio?” 

“Getting whatever is in there. I tried to make Hunter get it, but he wasn’t obliging.” 

Apprehensive, Leonardo stepped into the dark hallway, eyes on the ground. Why he was the one Ezio asked to do this was beyond him. “Can you turn a light on, please?” 

The light bulb gave abrupt and appreciated light. Leonardo began to laugh when he saw what had been troubling Ezio. “Say, why didn’t you turn the light on before?” 

“I supposed that if I couldn’t it, it couldn’t see me.” 

Leonardo let the poor insect climb onto his hand. He carried it back to Ezio, smiling broadly. “Not so scary after all, is it?” 

Ezio scowled, leaning close to it. “What is it, Leo?” 

“A stick insect. Completely and entirely harmless.” 

“I don’t want it in my house,” Ezio straightened himself, then his eyes narrowed and his fingertips went to Leonardo’s forehead. “Why is there a line on your forehead?” 

Embarrassed, Leonardo stepped passed him, mumbling, “You woke me up.” He wouldn't dare tell Ezio that it was a sketch of him he had been drawing.


End file.
